


Hiding Away

by Oya_OyaOya_OyaOyaOya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Angst, M/M, Slash, Slow Burn, cross posted from wattpad, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oya_OyaOya_OyaOyaOya/pseuds/Oya_OyaOya_OyaOyaOya
Summary: !!DISCLAIMER!! I do not own the Harry Potter Series or world JK Rowling does (I'm legally suppose to say those she is a terf)!slow updates!Harry Potter finally thought he'd be getting a somewhat normal year considering who he is. But of course it wouldn't stay that wayHe gets put into the Tri-Wizard-Tournament with a certain hufflepuff that seems just a bit to nice to him. With trying to stay alive during the tournament, he has a hard time hiding his bruises and scars. While also trying to hide and push down his feelings for a certain someone
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

3rd POV  
Harry Potter was in his room upstairs. He'd gotten a letter from the Weasley's asking to join them at the quidditch World Cup. He had replied saying yes, the Weasley would pick him up from privet drive and take him with them. 

Harry has to figure out a way to hid his cuts and bruises as best he could. So he decided on a T-shirt with a jumper and some long trousers that would cover him up enough to his everything. 

Harry has scars on his torso from the Dursley's. He would get them when he didn't do something right or when Dudley blames something on him. It was mostly on his torso so others couldn't see what happens, but he would get the occasional slap and black eye on his face. Those would go away quick though since they were minor. His neck down though was a different story. 

1st POV (Harry)  
After waiting for about a week or so I was finally able to go with the Weasley. 

Time skip to when they were going to the portkey 

They'd gotten to the top of the hill when Mr.Weasley said 

"Someone will be accompanying us when we get to the port key! Amos Diggory. He works at the ministry with me." He had a smile on his face probably excited for the World Cup to start. Then someone jumped out of a tree 

"Ah! You must be Cedric," Mr.Weasley said  
"Pleasure to meet you sir." Cedric said with a polite smile and his hand out for a handshake. Cedric turned to look at me and smiled, I smiled back. There was a weird feeling in my stomach I was unfamiliar with. 

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1: Normal Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start I want to put a key so you know what's going on  
> "Talking"  
> ‘Thinking’-when not in 1st person  
> POV switching or time skip

The summer was finally over. Harry could go back to hogwarts and get away from the Dursley's. 

When Harry got to kings cross station, he met up with Hermione and Ron. Like always they sat together in the same compartment. "So how was your summer?" Harry ask in a monotone way

"Not to exciting, did a few things with my family over the summer." Ron answered

"My family and I went on a few camping trips!" Hermione said happily with a smile on her face 

"At least you got a good summer" Harry said still with a monotone sounding voice

"Those Dursley's really aren't fun are they, mate"  
Ron said 

"No, they aren't but at least they aren't as bad as before." He took a breath "they are scared of me, since they know about magic and they can't do anything about it" 

Time skip to when they arrive at hogwarts (and now Harry's POV)

Finally back at hogwarts, this is more of a home then where I actually am. I wish I could stay here forever and not have to live with those Dursley's. 

"Hello students, and welcome to another year at hogwarts!" Dumbledore announced in a big voice  
"This year hogwarts gets to host the Tri-Wizard-Tournament! We will have two other schools staying here over the course of this year."  
The students started cheering, everyone was excited for the tournament then Dumbledore announced one more thing 

"But for this year's tournament you will have to be age 17 and up" every sighed at this, one who weren't 17 and wanted to compete mostly as I am guessing.  
"Glad I won't have to compete, maybe this year will be normal. As normal as normal gets here of course" I laughed slightly and so did Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, bloody right mate you alway seem to be a magnet for trouble." Ron answered back 

We all laughed at this. Of course that's true I've always seemed to find a way to get all of us in some sort of trouble. My face darkened at this thought. Luckily Ron and Hermione were to busy laughing to notice my sudden change in mood. I look around the great hall, and stop when I spot a certain someone at the hufflepuff table. Cedric Diggory. The hufflepuff golden boy, he was handsome, smart, and everything someone would want in guy. I've heard many people talk about him while I walk in the halls. I snap back into reality after a second when I realized our eyes locked for a second.

Oh no. I quickly look away and a light crimson sneaks onto my checks 

Time skip to the next day(still Harry's POV)

Today the Weasley twins tried to put their names in the goblet with an aging potion. They failed obviously, then Cedric put his name in while all the hufflepuff's cheered when he did. I avoided looking at him from sheer embarrassment from yesterday. I blushed at the thought of that for a second, embarrassing again. Me and my friends were just sitting in the great hall. Hermione has her nose deep in a book while Ron shoved his face with food. I just sat there, doing nothing but sitting with my friends. 

3rd POV

Ron elbowed Harry in his ribs trying to get his attention after noticing he was just staring off into space. Harry winced when Ron hit him ever so slightly in the side. 

"Oh sorry mate didn't realize I hit you so hard, ha" Ron said in a half apologetic voice

"It's nothing really, you're fine mate." Harry said with an small obvious fake smile. 

Ron didn't actually hit Harry hard, he barely even touched him it was more of a tap then a hit. But it was right in the spot he had a bruise from being at the Dursley's all summer. 

Yes, it's already been a month at hogwarts but bruised bones don't heal to quick after repeated injuries to the same bloody spot. He ignored it the rest of the day until finally dinner came and it was time to announce the Tri-Wizard champions, he was honestly excited to see who's going to compete. 

"Hello students," Dumbledore bellowed in the great hall

"It is time for the Tri-Wizard champions to be picked!" He said

The goblet's fire turned red and a pice of parchment came out "The Durmstrange champion is, VICTOR KRUM!" The durmstrang students cheered and victor walked over and went to the back into a different room 

"The champion from Beauxbatons is" yet again another piece of parchment cane out of the goblet "Fluer De'lecor!" The beauxbatons girls cheered as their friend, who was also part Veela walked up and went into the same room as Krum. 

"Now for the Hogwarts champion!" Everyone was waiting to see who'd it be as the goblet fire turned red and the parchment flew down to Dumbledore's hands he bellowed our into the great hall "CEDRIC DIGGORY!" Every hufflepuff cheered and screamed out of happiness, golden boy Diggory went up and to the same room as the other champions.

Everyone thought the goblet was done with choosing, so Dumbledore began his speech about the tournament. Then someone noticed the goblets fire turn red again. Dumbledore walked over and looked at the parchment. 

"HARRY POTTER" he yelled out into the great hall, just then Harry's face paled and he tried shrinking down so no one would notice him. It didn't work Dumbledore yelled out again 

"HARRY POTTER" Hermione pushes Harry up, he walked fast and his face down. Not wanting to face the death stares he most likely was getting. He quickly made his way to the back room and opened the door to see every true champion there. He waited and just then Dumbledore came in  
"Did you put your name in the goblet of fire." Dumbledore asked calmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first ever fanfic so sorry if it's not that good, this was 1001 words excluding this note here but I hope you liked this as much as I liked writing this!


	3. Chapter 2: The Goblet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this chapter is just what happens after Harry’s name comes out of the goblet (sorry I’m like sh*t at summary’s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning:  
> Mentions of abuse- if you are sensitive this topic please do not read this.

1st POV(Harry)  
"No sir" I said 

"Are you sure about that, you might of gotten someone to put your name in the goblet for you" madam Maxine said with a thick French accent 

"No, I didn't. I don't even want to compete in this tournament." I said coldly

"He's to young! He can't compete!" Said bagman 

I just stood there stunned, trying to figure out how in the name of Merlin did my name get into the goblet. All I know is that I'll have to be competing in this tournament for the rest of the year now, and again more attention drawn to me that I never asked for. The adults kept arguing about me. Then I felt somebody come up behind me and place their hand on my shoulder, I flinched at the touch for a second then calmed down after they spoke up.

"Don't worry I believe you." I turned around to see Cedric smiling at me 

"Thanks, seems like your the only one right now.." I said and trialed off to the thought of what going to happen when after this. Why is everything so complicated. Then I hear the room go silent for a second and look up to see Dumbledore about to speak to me.

"Harry, you are going to have to compete in the tournament there is a magical contract when your name comes out of the goblet. You are obligated to compete." I just sigh at this already accepting it since I know there's nothing I can do about it.

Time skip to after they got released from the room(still Harry's POV)

I'm walking back to the Gryffindor tower, with my head down looking at me feet while I walk. 

I suddenly bump into someone and fall over onto my back. 

"Oh Merlin, sorry" I realized this was Cedric. Then as I looked down to see if I scuffed my hands a bit in the floor I saw that my shirt fell up a bit too, revealing the bruises and scars from being at the Dursley's. 

I pull my shirt down as soon as I noticed and said "it's fine, nothing to worry about." I just pray hoping he didn't notice all the bruising on my torso.

"Hey are you ok?" He said "let me help you up" he offered his arm to pull me up.

"I'm fine" I got up on my own and walked away as quickly as possible.

Cedric's POV(same situation from his side)

I'm just walking through the corridors and I spotted Harry, I wanted to say hi so I walked up to him 

He bumped into and fell down after I came up to him. 

"Oh Merlin, sorry" I said feeling a bit embarrassed for knocking him over. I looked down after a second to see some bruises on his torso, as his shirt kind of got pulled up as he fell, and as soon as I did he immediately pulled it back down.

"Hey are you ok" I asked "let me help you" I offered my hand to help him get up. He didn't and got up himself and just left. I felt bad but walked back to the hufflepuff common room.

Harry's POV

When I made it back to the dorms, I tried to fall asleep as fast as I could. But yet again it took forever to fall asleep. My mind kept wondering which was great.

In the morning

When I woke up it was only 7am, I'm the only one awake. I decide to go down to the great hall already so I can avoid the attention that I'm going to get from being a champion. 

I got to the great hall, had a small breakfast and decided to go down to the library to do some of the home work that I forgot yesterday. I'm working on my essay for potions when yet again someone comes up to me

"Why can't I be left alone for once" I muttered under my breath

"Hey" it was Cedric of course 

"Why are you talking to me?" I said with a bit of a bitter tone in my voice 

"Can I not?" Cedric said kind of taken aback with the tone in my voice

"You can I just didn't expect you to talk to me." I said tiredly 

"Well why wouldn't you?" He asked

"Well we are competing against each other, and everyone thinks I put my name in there." I answered and walked away since I didn't want any more problems today.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a day or two after his name comes out of the goblet and his only friend is Hermione at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t think of a name for this chapter so it’s just called chapter 3

Harry's POV

I'm walking through the halls to get to my next class of the day. When I hear everyone around me 

‘Bloody hell he is an attention seeker’

‘Look it's Dumbledor's favorite’

‘Bloody git gets to compete, he's not even old enough’

‘Bloody spoiled brat, gets anything he wants’

Spoiled, for sure. I think to myself, these people know nothing. Once they get a pice of information that they think is true, it spreads like wild fire. To much gossip around here. People will believe a thing you tell them.

"This is all so stupid." I mutter under my breath. Why did I, of all people have to be chosen. Now everyone just thinks I'm an attention seeker, not like they didn't think that before. Everyone just thinks of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived as a person who wants and loves attention. They think I am perfect and must be treated like a god when I'm home. Bloody hell are they wrong. I thought to myself and I chuckled a bit at that. I'm staring to seem a bit skinner maybe I should put on a glamour to hide everything, then there would be nothing to see or suspect.

It has been 2 days since my name came out of the goblet. One of my best friends doesn't even believe me. People are just so quick to think I want the attention that I've never asked for. My whole life has been planned out for me basically since stupid Voldemort hit me with that curse.

Time skip to lunch (now in 3rd Person)

Harry was walking through the halls of hogwarts to get to the great hall for lunch. Everyone was of course on the subject of how Harry got into the tournament. 

Harry sat down at the end of gryffindor table. The only person who would sit next to him was Hermione.

"Harry you need to eat. I didn't even see you eat breakfast, I know it's stressful for you right now but not eating won't help, it will probably make it worse." Hermione said with a stern voice.

"I know 'mione I just don't feel hungry right now." Harry told Hermione, which was the truth he doesn't feel hungry right now.

"Well at least eat something, just like one piece of food would be good enough." Hermione tried reasoning with Harry, she was getting concerned with him.

"Maybe I will eat something. I'm not sure I just don't feel hungry right now 'mione." Harry told Hermione while staring down at his plate. 

"And you don't need to worry about me I'm holding up just fine." Harry added. Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile, clearly still showing concern for her best friend through her eyes.

"Ok well if you aren't hungry right now don't eat then but please, at least later in the day have something?" She asked 

"Alright. I solemnly swear I will eat something." Harry said and let out a little laugh at the end so did Hermione.

"Alright well we got to get to class now don't we." Harry said as he got up from the table, Hermione nodded got up and followed him since they had the same classes today. Both having DADA at the same time for today.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the just DADA lesson about the unforgivable curses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again couldn’t think of a title name so sorry about that

3rd POV:  
Harry and Hermione entered the D.A.D.A classroom ready for their new lesson. 

"Today we will be learning about the 3 unforgivable curses. The board says you are to young to learn them I say otherwise!" Shouted Moody at the front of the classroom.

"Now can anyone tell me why they are called the unforgivable curses?" Asked Moody

Hermione raised her hand "Yes? Can you explain" Moody said pointing to her

"They are called that because they are unforgivable sir." She told the professor 

"Correct miss granger! Now does anyone know what these 3 curses are?" Moody asked the class

"I know one, my dad told me about it. The impirious curse." Ron said 

"Yes, I'd think your dad know plenty about that one, gave the Ministry quite the problem for a few years."

*Insert part where moody puts the spider under the impirus curse and threw it around the room since I'm not awake enough to remember exactly what it was or to write it out*

"Now anyone know the other curses?" Moody questioned the class.

"There is the cruciatus curse, sir" Neville spoke from the back. 

"Correct you are Longbottom, now let's see how it works." Moody put the spider down onto the table .

"Crucio" Moody spoke in a harsh tone. The spider started curling up in pain it's back bending in half looking like it's about to snap in half. Neville's face started looking uncomfortable and queasy.

"STOP! Can't you see it's bothering him!!" Hermione yelled at the professor. He face filled with concern and some hints of anger.

"Right. Sorry Longbottom. Well now sit back down and we'll continue this lesson." Moody instructed.

"There is only one more unforgivable curse. The killing curse. Only one person has been known to survive this, and he is sitting in this room." Moody pointed at Harry, everyone turned to stare at him. 

Great everyone is looking at me. Exactly what I want. He thought to himself, then everyone turned their attention back to Mad-Eye and the lesson continued till the bell rang and everyone was going down the steps when Mad-Eye came down and asked 

"Longbottom come, I want to apologize for what happened in class." So Neville followed him back up to the DADA classroom. 

"What do you think he wants with Neville?" Hermione asked Harry 

"I mean he told him he wanted to apologize for what happened in class, but that's all I heard." Harry responded.

"Hm, well ok then let's get to dinner! And remember you solemnly sweared to eat something at dinner!" She said in a cheery voice with a little giggle at the end. 

"I know, and I will eat something I swear" Harry told Hermione as they walked through the corridor to the great hall. They entered and walked to the end of the Gryffindor table to sit alone so no one could bother them. 

"Ok, so have you gotten any clue on how your supposed to survive the first task?" Hermione questioned

"Well I don't even know what it is so I don't really have anyway of knowing do I?" Harry answered back. The food appeared on the table finally, and Hermione immediately grabbed a chicken and put it in Harry's plate.

"Now eat you haven't all day I'm getting siriusly(pun intended)worried." Hermione told him

"Yes, yes I'm eating it now look" he said as he took a bite of the chicken and put it down so he could take a drink.

"See I ate now I'm good." He said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice, Hermione hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"You know you have to eat the whole thing not just a bite!" She said in a half stern voice.

"Yes yes I know I was just kidding Hermione!" Harry continued to eat the food till it was gone, and to be honest he felt a little sick since he hadn't eaten much for the past few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I didn't know how to continue this chapter so I ended it here, I hope this is ok I yet again wrote all this on a sleep deprived brain so yeah! See you next time I get the chance to write!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: reference to child abuse (only for a moment and vaguely) cutting[this is at the end of the chapter skip if it is a trigger]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again sorry for all the late updates, just a lot of stuff is happening in my personal life rn so yeah well enjoy my horrible writing!

3rd POV

After dinner Harry went up to the dorms again. He finally decided to add glamours, he didn't want a repeat of what happened with Cedric that was a very close call. After going through and throughly checking every spot to make sure he didn't miss anything he changed and went back to the common room to finish his homework for the week. Since he had nothing to do he decided he would be responsible for once and actually apply himself to school. While working on his transfiguration homework Hermione walked into the common room holding dozens of books.

"Hello Harry!" She said with a smile on her face

"Hey 'mione what's with all the books?" Harry asked her with a confused look on his face

"Well I thought I could help you prepare for the first task," She said " even though you don't know what it is yet I thought we could go over some spells for preparation."

"I mean sounds like a good idea," Harry said "sure yeah let's go over some spells".

"Great! I'm glad to see you are actually applying yourself to school now! It's always good to be prepared." Hermione told him with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah let's get on with it" he said with a small chuckle.

Time skip cause I'm lazy 3rd POV still

After lots of studying with Hermione, Harry decided totry to sleep because he needed it for sure. While Harry was walking up the stairs and into the dorm he passed Ron. Not wanting to talk Harry tried walking faster. But Ron stoped him.

"Look, Hagrid told me to tell you that he needs to meet you tomorrow night at 11pm and he said to bring your cloak." Ron told him, then walked away immediately.

"Ok..." Harry murmured, he continued walking up the stairs to the dorm room.

Once Harry got to his bed he fell onto it with a thump. He tried to fall asleep. But yet again he couldn't, with all the triwizard stuff that's been going on his anxiety was through the roof. He never has been this nervous here at hogwarts since first year.

Not knowing what to do he got out of bed once he was sure everyone was asleep. Harry crept to bathroom silently making sure to not wake anyone while doing so.

When he was inside the bathroom, he checked the cabinets to finally find a silver blade. Looking at how the light reflected off the blade and how he could see his reflection just so slightly.

_Do I really want to do this here_? Harry thought to himself. Not sure if it would bring any alarm to people if he forgot to clean up afterwards.

_Well so far it's been the only way I know how to deal with stress_. So he decided. Harry took the blade and pressed it to his forearm. When he felt a sting of pain he hissed quietly at the feeling. There was a knot in his chest that seemed to loosen just so slightly afterwards. When he pressed down further he saw red tickle out from under the knife. When Harry finally lifted the blade and examined the cut he decided a few more wouldn't hurt.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Seven cuts in. His arm covered in a dark gleaming red. Finally deciding that was enough, he took some toilet paper and dabbed at his arm the blood slowly soaking into the paper and leaving his arm.

_Better put a glamour for this too or else people can notice this._ Harry thought bitterly.

"Scrugify" he muttered and the blood that fell off his arm was gone from the bathroom floor.

Finally making his way back to bed he fell asleep easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet again I'm sorry for late updates but I'm not that great do a writer so it's kinda hard for me to write fast. And thank for all the views! I really appreciate it!


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Minor mention of eating disorder, mention of S*lf h*rm scars/wounds

The next morning Harry woke up his arms feeling a bit achey. Not being surprised by this as he knows what caused the ache in his arm. Arm stretching out he patted down on his nightstand to grab for his glasses. Once he finally found them he grabbed at them and swiftly put them on. All at once the blurry ness around him vanished and became clear.   
Ah, sight. Harry thought to himself.

As he slowly drew the curtains from around his bed to check if anyone else was awake, or asleep. As he saw that everyone was still asleep, he quietly got up to change. Checking the time to see that it was 5:57 he went down to the common room to wait till it was 6 to be able to go to the great hall for breakfast.

Sitting in the common room waiting for it to be 6am Harry felt like time decided to stop today. But finally after what felt like an hour instead of a few minutes he was finally able to go down to the great hall. Harry didn't exactly know what to do when he got down there. I mean it's not like I really eat to much anymore. Harry thought to himself but I guess I'll just hang here till it starts to fill up then leave. 

It was now 6:30 and the hall started to gather more and more people, Harry still sitting at the edge of the gryffindor table was spotted by Hermione. 

"Hey Harry!" Hermione happily said to him

"Hey 'mione, how was your morning?" He asked her in what appeared to be a nonchalant manner.

"Good, what about you? Like how do you feel about the up coming task?" She asked

"Not to great I still have no idea what it is and I'm kinda panicking about it." He answered her honestly

"Don't worry you'll be fine, it's not like they'd let a 14 year old die" Hermione told him confidently

Time skip to 10:30pm(sry I'm lazy and not the best at writing in time fillers)

11pm was approaching fast. Harry knew he had to meet up with Hagrid soon. He wasn't sure why he needed to but Ron has told him Hagrid wanted to see him, and though they aren't talking to each other at the moment really he was still his best friend and Harry trusted him.

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak, and started walking down from Gryffindor common room to Hagrid's hut. Though taking a while to get down there since he had to stay quite so he wouldn't wake anyone, he got there just in time. 

" 'ello 'arry are yer there?" Hagrid asked into the area as Harry was still under the cloak

"Yes, I'm here" he answered while taking off his cloak

"Ok now follow me and put that back on" Hagrid said while pointing to the cloak.

"Fine by me" Harry was saying as he put his cloak back in and Hagrid started walking towards the forest, his hair was unusually tame and he was wearing what seemed to be a suit.

When they reached the middle of the forest someone was waiting there. Hagrid took the persons arm and started guiding them with him

"Hello Madam" Hagrid said to the mystery person

"Why hello Hagrid" the woman answered back in a French accent 

They continued down the path, Harry started hearing roars coming closer and closer. Though scared as to what they were he still followed Hagrid. Still approaching closer he started seeing red and yellow light flaring off of trees.

They finally arrived at the spot. Dragons. That's what they were supposed to be fighting for the. First. Task.

"What..!?" Harry whispered under his breathe. There was no way they would bring dragons in for kids to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I know this isn't that great and it took me a while to get up. I started school so I have to focus on my school more, sorry about that. I am kind of surprised that people like this I think the writing is not that great and also I'm not great at writing accents so yeah I can't do that but hopefully the next chapter will be out in less then a month. Cya you next time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic it’s not great I know but I wanted to add more stories to this ship it’s so cute to me.


End file.
